Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow
Windows | genre = Action-adventure, hack and slash | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Windows }} Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow is an action-adventure video game by American developer 7 Studios for the PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Windows. It features playable levels based on the experiences of Captain Jack Sparrow, voiced by Johnny Depp who portrays him in the movies, after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The game includes action, puzzles and humorous cutscenes. Gameplay The player takes the role of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann in typical action-adventure style gameplay. As players progress, each character learns new skills or unlocks new weapons which will be useful in defeating enemies and bosses. Each level has a number of puzzles to solve. The game allows for a second player to join in. Plot The game begins two days after the events of the first film with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner trying to steal an object from a Portuguese fortress in Panama. They are double-crossed and captured. While facing the gallows (and while Jack looks for an escape route as always), he begins to retell some of his stories to Will Turner, albeit exaggerated and not completely honestly; for instance, he always claims that either Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann was with him, even when they insist they have no idea what he is talking about. These stories include how Jack has escaped from Nassau Port without firing a shot; how he escaped from the desert island on the backs of sea turtles (when he was marooned with Elizabeth, the second time, he confesses to the true events, that he was rescued by rum smugglers that were long gone); how he fought a Chinese sorceress named Madame Tang; encountered a legion of frozen Norse warriors; visited the Arctic; The game is not only a sequel to the first film and a prequel to the other films but is also a retelling of Curse of the Black Pearl, complete with sequences that never happened and lines that were never said. Reception (PC) 48.80% | MC = (PS2) 51/100 (PC) 49/100 | EGM = 5.67/10 | EuroG = 3/10 | GI = 5.75/10 to n | GamePro = 3.25/5 | GameRev = D+ | GSpot = 6.2/10 | GSpy = | GT = 5/10 | GameZone = 5.4/10 | IGN = (PS2) 5.5/10 (PC) 5/10 | OPM = | PCGUS = 63% | rev1 = The A.V. Club | rev1Score = C− }} The game was met with mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 53.58% and 51 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version, and 48.80% and 49 out of 100 for the PC version. References External links * * Category:2006 video games Category:Bethesda Softworks games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Disney video games Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Jack Sparrow, The Category:Cooperative video games Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Jack Sparrow, The Legend of Jack Sparrow, The Category:Video games scored by Inon Zur Category:Video games set in the Arctic Category:Video games set in the Bahamas Category:Video games set in the Caribbean Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in Haiti Category:Video games set in Jamaica Category:Video games set in Panama Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Jack Sparrow, The Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Jack Sparrow, The Category:Video games developed in the United States